


Studying

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [39]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Humor, Incest, M/M, Parenthood, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> These drabbles were written by Veda (rubyofkukundu), Auto (autohaptic), Orange and Typo.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/54656.html>

Studying is both easy and difficult for Al. Easy, because he loves to learn. Difficult, because it's next to impossible to get alone time in The House. So he studies at the library, instead, and when Lasse asks him why he just kisses him and pulls him into bed, laying back so Lasse can climb atop him.  
  
"So it's my fault?" Lasse asks, playfully. Running a hand down Al's chest, to his stomach.  
  
"Not entirely," Al says, not quite carefully, more like, just. Trying not to bring up the whole confederacy thing because he's really sick of Lasse's needless jealousy.  
  
Lasse's eyes narrow a little, but he doesn't say anything. No snappy comments about Neil, or Halle, or Lyle. Just this once it seems like he's going to let it pass, then he says, "I wouldn't want to interrupt your schoolwork," and climbs off and leaves. It's not that he's out the door before Al can catch him, it's that he doesn't care this time.  
  
The closet door inches open, an Neil peers out. "That was interesting."  
  
Al throws a pillow at him. "I'm going to study. Want to come?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Neil calls from the closet; meanwhile, Al's already reviewing his mental map of the library for likely places to have sex.

***  
  
When Saji starts classes, they keep giving him things to read, so he does. Chapter Three. Pages thirty-five through forty-seven. It takes a long time, because Saji still reads kind of slow, and he feels bad about asking for help when it took so much help from everyone to get him to pass the exams to enter the university in the first place.  
  
"I have to read this by Thursday," he says, whenever someone gives him a look that says _why are you still up this late?_ , and Setsuna nods, and Lyle makes him hot chocolate, and Halle tells him he's a studious little fuck, ain't he, and ruffles his hair.  
  
The lecturers like him too; Saji finds out that, even though they quite clearly say what has to be read by the next lecture, half of the class don't bother. Saji sits next to someone in his Modern Electromanufacturing class who turns to him five minutes before class, says "Hey, which chapter?" and then skims it between then and when the lecturer starts talking.  
  
Because of this, just by doing what he's told, Saji is a good boy. Studious, they say, just like Halle did, although they leave off the 'little fuck' bit. Sometimes they say smart, although Saji isn't. He just reads everything he's told to, and bit by bit it gets easier, which just goes to prove that you should do what you're told, after all.  
  
He does ask for help with preparing for exams. Halle says something about strip studying, and Tieria aims for his ass with a improvised teatowel whip and tells Saji not to listen to Hallelujah Haptism, and then makes him a study timetable.  
  
Saji goes and asks Halle about the strip studying afterwards.  
  
(It comes in handy some time much later then that, when Klaus asks if there's anything he can do to help Saji with his revision).

***  
  
Al only ever gets to play serious strip studying with Hallelujah once. Five minutes into it he's a gasping, trembling ball of nerves and raw want. Ten minutes and he's trying to argue that brainwaves aren't allowed-- or he wants to argue that anyway-- but the delicious scene Halle is feeding him of tying him up and leaving him in the living room with instructions to use freely is so...  
  
"I'll actually fucking do it, too," Halle says, thumbnail digging painfully into Al's cheek. Al's eyes roll back in his head, completely blissed. "If you answer the question correctly."  
  
They both know he can't even remember what the question was, much less answer it, so of course strip studying devolves into outright sex before Al's answered a single question.  
  
Afterward, when they're curled together on Al's bed and Al is coherent enough to think these thoughts but not to stop himself from pointing out the lack of studying, Halle growls, "Better luck next time," with just enough animal in it to make Al hope for exactly the opposite.

***  
  
"Don't worry, Anew. Daddy will help you with your homework."  
  
"Oh, but..." Anew tries futilely to keep hold of her exercise book as Patrick pries it out of her hands. "I don't think you..."  
  
"It's fine," says Patrick, patting her on the head, "Daddy doesn't mind helping."  
  
"Um, ok, but..."  
  
Patrick peers at the book for all of five seconds. He frowns, then turns the book upside down.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Don't worry, Anew." He pats her on the head again. "Daddy will go get Mummy to help you with your homework."

***  
  
Graham's smart, really. Billy knows this. It's just-- he looks at the essay again and winces-- it's a really _disjointed_ sort of smart sometimes. His essays tend to read like the journey of a wandering minstrel slowly but surely making his way from Introduction to Conclusion by the most roundabout route possible.  
  
Graham's smart, really, so Billy still hasn't worked out if the reason he insists that his Artistic Warrior Soul requires him to write essays in his own peculiar style is because he actually believes this, or because it means Billy has to spend more time with him, de-convoluting paragraphs and de-capitalising words that really shouldn't be capitalised.  
  
The more Graham insists on making sure Billy is repaid for his time, the more he suspects the latter. He goes along with it, though, because Graham is _really_ good at back massages.

***  
  
"I would like to commission you to give Revive French and slang lessons," Tieria says, after it's dark out and everyone who doesn't live here has gone home. Lichty's sitting in the living room watching TV. " _Separately_ ," he adds, as if Lichty would dare teach Revive any sort of French slang before Revive was at least halfway fluent.  
  
"Do you want Latin and Spanish as well?" Lichty asks, not snappish but grinning widely. "Because I know those too."  
  
Tieria pauses, _actually thinking about it_ , and then shakes his head. "French only. Slang is secondary."  
  
Lichty shrugs. Another person, another five year old who he didn't know well enough to know that they'd catch on to everything in no time, and he'd say no. But not to Neil, Tieria, and Allelujah. "Okay. I'll start tomorrow morning?"  
  
"That is acceptable. What's your fee?"  
  
Though he hears the words, they don't really register. Or rather, they do, and cause nothing else to register after. Not the long moments he's silent, or Tieria repeating the question, or--  
  
"You _do_ hold two degrees in linguistics, do you not?" Tieria's voice sounds more amused than anything at this point, which is probably for the better since Lichty is having trouble wrapping his head around this still.  
  
"Yes, but I never considered-- I mean, I didn't--" get degrees so he could tutor his ex-boyfriend's child. Or any child, really. He licks his lips and starts over. "I'll research what standard tutor fees are. I don't want to overcharge you."  
  
"Excellent." Tieria pauses, looking like he's about halfway through what he's saying, then finally spits the rest out. "Is it agreeable if Allelujah accompanies Revive to lessons? It is likely that he will want to learn."  
  
Lichty giggles just a little, because the idea of Tieria asking for permission for that when they three of them are letting him stay for free in what is essentially their house... whatever the standard rate is, he knows he's going to charge a fraction of it. Even if Al comes along. "That's fine. He'll be able to make sure Revive doesn't misbehave too much, at least."  
  
Tieria nods once. "Thank you." Then he's gone toward the kitchen, presumably the stairwell since Lichty already helped to clean up all the dishes.  
  
"Sleep well," Lichty calls after him, and settles back down to watch TV.  
  
Five minutes later, he gives up, because the lesson plans are already a jumble in his head. He turns it off and goes upstairs, pulling out his computer and all of his first-year French notes from years and years ago as well as an electronic copy of the required reading and exercises for the class. He falls asleep somewhere in the middle of re-reading; his computer shuts off automatically after a couple hours of idleness.  
  
  
  
"Why is it Lit-key, and not Lee-chee?" Revive asks, as he swings his legs back and forth, bouncing them against the couch. "And why can't I say Lit-chee? Or Lee-key?"  
  
"Because English is a nasty language that beat up other languages in alleys and robbed bits of pronunciation and grammar," Lichty says, as he arranges the screen on the coffee table.  
  
"And words," Al adds; Lichty watches him smile at his son and ruffle Revive's hair. Lessons will undoubtedly be easier with him here. "English stole everything it has."  
  
"Similar to Uncle Halle?" Revive asks. Al does not burst out laughing, but it looks like it's a near thing.  
  
"Revive, it's not nice to accuse--" Al starts; Revive breaks in easily. "Uncle Halle and Lyle do not make enough money to own a house and a car and buy Uncle Soran a motorcycle."  
  
There's silence for a moment, and a look that Lichty is beginning to recognize-- the looking-but-not-seeing thing, when they're talking intently with brainwaves.  
  
"Just due to English's _sticky fingers_ \--" Revive tries, stops, gets that look again, and glares a little at Al. Who just smiles serenely.  
  
"Can we start the lesson?" Al asks, politely as Revive starts kicking again, angry little jabs of his legs through the air.  
  
"Yeah," Lichty agrees easily, shifting the materials that he printed out. Tieria said that Al liked paper copies best, while Revive worked best electronically, so he had both available. "Um. So, we'll start with pronunciation..."


End file.
